It is possible to shorten processing time by cutting out two or more variable length codes for each cycle when decoding an encoded stream obtained by variable-length-encoding input data. For this purpose, a plurality of variable length codes included in the encoded stream is packed to be processed in parallel. However, when a plurality of variable length codes is packed, the number of patterns of code lengths thereof increases.
If the number of patterns of code lengths increases, the number of entries of a table used for deriving the code length of the variable length code increases, and thus, delay in process might become greater.